thiefgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Thief
Garrett, the Master Thief, steps out of the shadows into the City. In this treacherous place, where the Baron's Watch spreads a rising tide of fear and oppression, his skills are the only things he can trust. Even the most cautious citizens and their best-guarded possessions are not safe from his reach. Summary Characters *Garrett *Basso *Baron Northcrest *Erin Plot Unknown as of now. To be added... Equipment *Blackjack *Bow & arrows (broad, rope, water, fire) *Claw & Crowbar Gameplay *missions have objectives and optional objectives, and new objectives (steps)? *auto saves *actions **Takedowns **Drag body **Loot body **Focus Upgrades: efficiency, speed, combat, dexterity, stealth, sense, intuition, marksman. **Pickpocket, double pickpocket with timed circle **Swoop *Gold - Amount Difficulty Settings *Rogue **An easy venture for busy thieves who want stealing and story without the sweat. **Opponents are weak and less aware, Resources are low in cost and plentiful *Thief **A normal balance for accomplished thieves who like a little risk with their reward. **Opponents are competent and aware, Resources are affordable in cost and available *Master **A hard time for dedicated thieves who believe a challenge is everything. **Opponents deadly and civilian kills or knockouts are not tolerated, Resources and upgrades are more expensive, The Focus meter depletes at a much faster rate *Custom **Earn points and get ranked in the Leaderboards (PS4). Enable/disable abilities, items and saves Achievements *xbox achievement list *missions have achievements like: no kill or knockout, and remain undetected Hud *Light gem - lower left *Focus meter - lower left, outer bar *Health - lower left, light green bar *Shroud - screen boarder when hiding *Interactive items are highlighted *Location notification - lower left when entering new area *Gold amount listed on left when acquired then fade away *Circular mini-map in upper right, shows compass North, and rotates with you *Item popup **Lists arrows, health and focus regen items, and oil bottles? Controls PlayStation 4: ''' *Left Stick - ''Move'' *Right Stick - ''Look'' *X - ''Unknown'' *Circle - ''Unknown'' *Triangle - ''Unknown'' *Square - ''Unknown'' *Touchpad - ''Unknown'' *More to be added... 'Xbox One: ' *Left Stick - ''Move'' *Right Stick - ''Look'' *A - ''Unknown'' *B - ''Unknown'' *Y - ''Unknown'' *X - ''Unknown'' *More to be added... '''PlayStation 3: *Left Stick - Move *Right Stick - Look *X - Unknown *Circle - Unknown *Triangle - Unknown *Square - Unknown *More to be added Xbox 360: ''' *Left Stick - ''Move'' *Right Stick - ''Look'' *A - ''Unknown'' *B - ''Unknown'' *Y - ''Unknown'' *X - ''Unknown'' *More to be added... 'PC: ' *W - ''Move'' *A - ''Move'' *S - ''Move'' *D - ''Move'' *Mouse - ''Look''''' *More to be added... Missions *Prologue: The Drop *Chapter 1: Lockdown *Chapter 2: Dust to Dust *Chapter 3: Dirty Secrets *Chapter 4: A Friend in Need *Chapter 5: The Forsaken *Chapter 6: A Man Apart *Chapter 7: The Hidden City *Chapter 8: The Dawn's Light *DLC: The Bank Heist *DLC: The Forsaken - Challenge Map *Item DLC **DLC: Booster Pack - Opportunist **DLC: Booster Pack - Predator **DLC: Booster Pack - Ghost Development Originally announced in 2009 under the working title Thief 4, after rumous of its development began to surface. Developed by Eidos Montreal, the game was handled by a team separate from the team that developed the similarly stealth-oriented Deus Ex: Human Revolution. The game remained in concept phase for a long time. During this, numerous experimental design changes were proposed, such as having a third person perspective, having a new protagonist, or environmental clambering similar to the Assassin's Creed series of games. After some gossip that several major members of Eidos Montréal left their jobs, the general manager of the studio, Stephane D'Astous, countered these claims by saying, "We will be able to be a little more communicative later on, hopefully before the year's end. Right now, Thief is our priority and we're putting everything behind it to make sure it's as successful as our first game". Eidos Montreal was expanded in 2010 with a separate team to work exclusively on multiplayer development. Although the game was initially expected for the last generation of consoles (Xbox 360 and PS3), it was switched to the current, most recent phase during development. The game will release on PC, PlayStation 4 Xbox One, Xbox 360, and PS3. The game is not another sequel, it is a reboot. Based upon initial press release photos Phil Savage of PC Gamer made some comparisons to Dishonored, stating "It all looks a bit Dishonored, which is apt, given that Dishonored looked a bit Thief." Gallery Concept Art Garrett alpha.jpg THIEF Concept Art.jpg THIEF Concept Art1.jpg THIEF Concept Art2.jpg THIEF Concept Art3.jpg THIEF Concept Art4.jpg THIEF Concept Art5.jpg THIEF Concept Art7.jpg THIEF Concept Art10.jpg THIEF Concept Art11.jpg THIEF Concept Art12.jpg THIEF Concept Art13.jpg THIEF Concept Art14.jpg THIEF Concept Art15.jpg THIEF Concept Art16.jpg THIEF Concept Art18.jpg THIEF Concept Art19.jpg ThiefSplash.jpg Screenshots THIEF E3 Screenshots1.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots2.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots3.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots4.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots6.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots7.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots8.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots9.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots10.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots11.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots12.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots13.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots14.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots15.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots16.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots17.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots18.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots19.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots20.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots21.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots22.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots23.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots24.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots25.jpg Media *Concept Art *Promo Screenshots *Category:Videos External links *Official site Availability Versions Pre-order Includes The Bank Heist Mission (DLC) Master Thief Edition Exclusively available for PC through digital download.http://community.eidosmontreal.com/blogs/Master-Thief-Edition?theme=thief The Master Thief Edition includes: *Digital Art Book **Get access to the official digital collection of stunning concept art that offers a sneak peek into the shadowy world of THIEF. *Digital Comic Book **Obtain a comic book series exclusive to this limited edition **Get access to all of the comic books in the THIEF series **Discover riveting story development that can only be experienced through these comic books **Available at digital.darkhorse.com/thief in English and French - login required - redeem keys required. *Booster Pack **Booster Pack: Get access to an exclusive bundle of optional in-game consumables that can empower you and hasten your progression through THIEF. *Digital soundtrack **A remarkable collection of THIEF tracks. **10 tracks available at www.sumthing.com/thiefredeem - no login required - redeem key required. Individually download or 55.2MB zip for all. References Category:Game